


Silence Is...Necessary

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [83]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a bad habit of babbling out all his secrets when he's nervous and Peter can't have that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is...Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo prompt: gags/silence. I'm thinking that all of these are going to end up loosely in the same universe where Peter and Stiles (underage) have a consensual Dom/sub relationship with a contract and safe word etc. I know it seems that what happens here isn't consensual, but Stiles agreed to gags. He just thought they'd be used for sexy fun times. Also, while safe, sane and consensual, Peter is a very strict Dom and Stiles a willful sub. The latter won't enjoy everything done to him and some of the stories may be triggery as they won't be nice. I'll try to give appropriate warnings.

"I know you think you're being punished," Peter croons and Stiles glares at him and makes grunting noises through his nose, his eyes snapping in anger. Sitting back on his heels he's not surprised when the younger man tries to unbuckle the large ball gag. His previous soft tone of voice turns hard. "Stiles, if you take that off, this is over."

Peter's also not surprised when Stiles' hands drop back to his lap, though the anger still shows in his beautiful brown eyes. "Now, are you ready to listen to me?" At the young man's slow nod, the older rises to his feet and retakes his chair, the one Stiles is kneeling beside. Casually crossing one leg over the other, he fingers his lip, a habit he enjoys as it draws his sub's eyes. If he could, Stiles would be licking his own lips in response. "You talk too much." He nearly smiles at the attempt at an outraged squawk. "Sometimes it's very useful. You've learned the art of distracting while saying very little. But, when you're nervous, you say too much. You spill secrets. Do you want to spill this secret?"

After a moment, Stiles slowly shakes his head.

"And I have no desire to either die at the hands of Scott McCall or a wolfsbane laced bullet from your father." He watches Stiles swallow, his throat working convulsively, but also sees when his eyes dip at the truth. "There are other times silence is golden. When we're hiding from insane hunters, for one, and you tend to get nervous and babble away our location." Now the young man flushes in embarrassment. "I'm not trying to hurt you here, Stiles. I want to help you. I know you're young, but you are also one of the most intelligent people I have ever met, including myself."

Stiles snorts again and Peter grins.

"So, you will learn to be silent when you need to be. For now you'll wear the gag every time you come here." As Stiles' eyes widen with just a hint of fear, he holds up one hand. "Not when we're playing. I actually like to hear you babble in bed and I won't take away your safe word, not until you're ready for non-verbally communicating it. But, when you're doing homework or research, when we're just sitting and watching tv or cuddling, you'll be gagged for at least a while. If you need something, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to communicate."

As Stiles' eyes drop again, his shoulders fall as well, and Peter lowers his voice, softens it again. "When I've decided the gag is no longer necessary, we'll try silence without it. I expect you'll lapse into talking at least once or twice. You'll be punished for that." He's not surprised when Stiles' eyes flash back up and his cheeks color with annoyance.

While he loves being tied up, held down, told what to do, fucked hard, and he's learning to enjoy toys and playful spankings, he doesn't like being punished and he's still obstinate about it.

As his first--and if he has his way--only Dom, Peter's taking it easy with him, bringing him into the lifestyle slowly, learning what Stiles likes and teaching him what he himself wants and expects. He doesn't want to break the boy and he does enjoy his wilfulness. It would be a pity for that to disappear completely.

So, they drafted a contract in which Stiles agreed to punishment as long as the marks aren't permanent. Peter knows he did so in the hopes of avoiding beatings, using that inventive tongue of his both through talking his way out of them and on Peter's cock, but, while he can be indulgent at times, he's a Dom for very good reason. While the true control is with the sub, part of being submissive is learning to give up that control to someone you trust and accept that your Dom knows what's best for you, including punishment and pain. Peter means to be that person to Stiles.

As the young man's face and eyes calm down again, he continues, "We'll start tonight with one hour. When I remove the gag you can speak as much as you want, you can try to argue your way out of this, but, Stiles, I won't tolerate you cursing at me or yelling at me. I expect you know what will happen to you if you do."

Another flash of obstinance across that expressive face, and Peter actually hopes there will be cursing and yelling.

He's been itching to bend the boy over his knee and use his hand.

"Now, we have about fifty minutes left. Why don't you start your homework. I have a book I'm hoping to finish before we move onto the more enjoyable part of the evening."

As Peter picks up the novel he's three-quarters of the way through, he watches Stiles obediently fetch his backup and sit down at the dining room table to work. He can hear him breathing through his nose and around the gag, but he's calmer.

Accepting...for now at least.

Good boy.

End


End file.
